Daddy!
by FAnimator661
Summary: Dawn has an egg from Riley. Cynthia has an egg from her Togekiss. What do they have in common when they hatch? Their daddy of course!


Dawn was so excited. Not only had she won her sixth gym badge, but she had also gotten a pokemon egg from Riley, and it was shaking a lot now. It would hatch soon. She raced around Canalave City, looking for her friends. She couldn't find Ash, Brock, or Arcanum. She decided to check the library.

Up three flights of stairs to see Arcanum leaning back in a chair and reading a book on Sinnoh Myths. Dawn sat down in front of her, not saying a word, with a huge smile on her face. Arcanum's steel-gray eyes looked up from the book at her. She sighed and put the book down and looked at Dawn.

"Win your badge I presume?" Arcanum sighed again, her eyes closed.

"Yes," Dawn said, mocking Arcanum's lethargic manner. "And I got this!"

Dawn held the pokemon egg out in front of Arcanum, who perked up at the sight of it. She studied the egg intently before she ran her hand gently over the shell.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked Dawn.

"A guy named Riley gave it to me. I met him on Iron Island." Dawn said, holding the egg for Arcanum to feel.

"When's it going to hatch?" Arcanum asked.

"I don't," Dawn began, but stopped when she was blinded by a brilliant light.

The egg became enveloped in white as it cracked and split apart. Small legs, arms, feet, and hands sprung from the shell and broke it. What resulted was a small black and blue pokemon the was held jointly by the friends' hands. It opened it's red eyes and made a soft chirping noise as it fell on the table on it's wobbly feet.

[To Arcanum's POV!!!!]

"Riolu?" It called, looking at me and Dawn.

Dawn immediately scooped the baby pokemon off the table and snuggled it.

"Ooh, look at how cute it is Arcanum!" Dawn cooed over the baby.

The pokemon responded by chirping again and snuggling close to Dawn. I laughed at the sight. Dawn cocked her head to the side.

"What?" She asked.

"You know," I said, leaning on the table. "it probably thinks you're it's mother."

"Oh," Dawn said, looking at the small pokemon. "well then that makes you the daddy!"

"That would be true if we were five." I said.

Dawn thrust the little pokemon into my hands and stepped back. She examined the sight and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked.

--

"Dawn," I sighed, handing the small pokemon back to her as we left the library. "I'm not going to pretend to be your baby's daddy. Er, dad."

The little pokemon squirmed and reached for me even then. I smiled at it and it smiled back, calling out to me.

"Ri-riolu!" it cried.

"What pokemon do you think it is?" Dawn asked, holding the baby under it's arms in front of her. It smiled and clapped it's hands while reaching for Dawn and me alternatively. Before I knew it she had put it in my hands and I mirrored her hold.

"It's a Riolu," I said, handing it back to Dawn. "the pre-evolved form of Lucario."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice said as we came across the bridge.

We both looked up from the little pokemon to see Cynthia staring at the little pokemon held jointly in our hands. She moved her gaze up to Dawn and smiled, then she turned and laughed at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, but she never answered me.

"Cynthia," Dawn said, taking Riolu and showing to the older woman. "Look! This Riolu hatched from an egg Riley gave to me on Iron Island! It saw us an thought we were it's parents, but Arcanum doesn't wanna be the daddy!"

I went red and Cynthia burst out in hysterics. I growled and walked beside Dawn. Riolu immediately leaped onto me and settled into my arms, sighing in content.

"It's too bad daddy's a jerk," Cynthia said, tickling the small pokemon. "'cause you seem to really like daddy."

"Don't encourage him," I said, and caught myself. "I mean, shut up!"

"Aww," Cynthia said, poking me in the nose. "Let's hope he doesn't develop the altar ego of a maniacal ruler over a distorted realm."

"You're pushing it." I said through gritted teeth.

"Coincidentally," Cynthia said, ignoring me. "I, myself, have a pokemon egg in my possession."

Cynthia presented us with an egg. It was mostly white with blue and red triangles spread randomly over the shell. Dawn looked at it in awe.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"It's a Togepi," I said. "you can easily tell by the design on the shell. Not to mention, it's probable considering you have a Togekiss."

"Wow, a Togepi!" Dawn said, looking at the egg with wide eyes.

"Yeah, really great." I said.

"Speaking of great," Dawn said, coming over to me. "what do you think is a good name for this little guy?"

I looked at the baby pokemon in my arms and gave it to Dawn. I examined it and thought about other characteristics.

"I think we should name him Ryu." Dawn suggested.

"Aura." I said flatly.

"Aura?" Dawn said skeptically.

"Aura, not a bad name," Cynthia said. "Lucario being the aura pokemon."

"Aura it is!" Dawn proclaimed.

"You don't even want to think about it?" I said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Dawn asked.

"No," I said, taking a step back, shaking my hands. "I just thought it was kind of spontaneous."

"Watch it," Cynthia said, sidestepping me. "You almost walked into me."

"Oh, you mean like this?" I said smugly, bumping her with my elbow.

"Yeah," Cynthia said, glaring at me. "Then'd I'd have to do this!"

Cynthia practically tackled me as I stumbled a few steps.

"Then it's a good thing I didn't do this!" I said, shoving her in the arm.

"Then I'd have to do this." Cynthia said, taking a step to hit me.

I stepped back and stuck my foot out, tripping her. I should have thought that through. The egg she was holding went flying through the air. I mentally smacked myself as I sprinted across the bridge to catch it. It was close, but I was able to dive and catch it. I sighed as I looked at the egg in my hands.

"That was close." I said.

"Oh my god!" Dawn shouted, as she and Cynthia ran over to me.

I stood up and dusted myself off. I smiled at Dawn.

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asked.

"Aww, you're concern is touching, but completely unnecessary." I said.

"Not you, stupid, the egg!" Cynthia said as she put her hands on it.

Then the egg was enveloped in white light. I mentally smacked myself again as I thought that I should have seen this coming. Only the top of the egg cracked though as a head popped out, as well as two stubbly arms and legs. The light faded and held jointly by Cynthia and I was a little Togepi that smiled at us. My jaw dropped as I felt like the most unlucky person in the world.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted.

"Aww, look," Cynthia said, taking Togepi from my hands and taking it in her own. "Arcanum gets to be the daddy of my baby too!"

"You," Dawn said angrily at me. "you had another baby pokemon with another girl? I can't believe it!"

"Hey," I said. "You two will not fight over me about being the daddy of your baby pokemon!"

"You're stressing me out!" Dawn whined.

"I know, she's so chaotic." Cynthia added, obviously holding back giggles.

"So much negative energy," Dawn said, handing my Aura and rubbing her temples. " I need to get out of here."

"What?!" I almost shouted. Now she was really trying my patience.

"Me too." Cynthia said, dropping Togepi in my other arm.

The two began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?!" I shouted after them.

"I just feel like we're not communicating right." Dawn complained.

"Mm, First time fathers are always like that." Cynthia said, playing along.

"Guys!" I shouted.

But it was already too late, they had already left and stuck me with Togepi and Aura. I looked at the two small pokemon as they smiled up at me.

"Fine," I said in a smug voice. "We'll go have some fun on our own, kay?"

The two pokemon chirped in union. I laughed and started walking off in the opposite direction. I held Togepi while Aura preferred to walk. I held Togepi up in one hand, making it laugh, I pointed to him.

"And that means I get to name you, oh yeah. She gets no say whatsoever." I said, still slightly crazy.

Togepi seemed to like the idea, at least I think he did, seeing her laughed and clapped. We spent the rest of the day flying around on Char, seeing all the sights before landing back Canalave and relaxing the condominium. The day wasn't all that bad, but what was priceless was when the two girls came back.

"Did you have fun with daddy?" Dawn asked Aura.

"Sure did," I said, walking out the open door. I spun on my heel and walked backward while waving. "See ya, suckers."

"How are we the suckers?" Cynthia asked, picking up Togepi.

"Togepi only responds to his name, and Aura has eaten about ten Magost berries. Good luck." I said, closing the door and ending the conversation.

"What does it matter that he's eaten ten Magost berries?" Dawn asked from behind the closed door.

Sounds of shrieking, falling objects, and breaking could be heard.

"Wait a second," Cynthia added to the problems. "She didn't say what your name was. Oh, son of a batch of cookies."

With Aura's sugar high, Togepi's unresponsiveness, Dawn's attempts to control Aura, and Cynthia's patience wearing thin with Togepi, loud and angry shouts could be heard from outside. Which they were, right into my awaiting ears as I walked through the streets, snickering to myself.

"That'll show 'em to pin their baby pokemon on me."

--

**Me with a different fanfiction. **

**I own Pokemon Platinum, so don't come pissing, bitching, and moaning to me that Cynthia doesn't give you the egg in Canalave City. I KNOW SHE DOESN'T. **

**I do not own pokemon or it's characters in any way, shape, or form.**

**But Arcanum is mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
